August (Borderlands)
August is the secondary antagonist in Tales From Borderlands, he is a ruthless black market fencer. After August was betrayed by Fiona he wanted to seek vengeance on her and anyone that was a part of the deal. Similar to Hugo Vasquez he is the main nemesis to one of the protagonists in Tales from borderlands. Biography August seemed to have an intimate relationship with Sasha for a time, though it is assumed that this was used as cover so that Sasha could get on his good side for the Vault Key scam. By many people he is described as a murderous psychopath killing anyone who fails to pay him the money they owe, or people that double cross him after a deal, he will even track down them all over pandora until he knows they dead or gets the money back from them. August is a clearly very paranoid man, to that he never trusts people who seems suspicious or if they give him bad vibe. August will keep a close eye on anyone who he makes a deal with, if he does not deem the person trustworthy he will stop the deal and leave or he will kill him. Despite his rather careful and paranoid personality he is very dimwitted and can be easily fooled by con artists such as Fiona and Sasha. August is quick to choose violence as the solution to his problems he is also a sadist that shows no remorse when killing people in fact he gets enjoyment out of it as show in the bar when he killed his friend Tommy who failed to pay him. Villainous Acts Episode one: Zer0 Sum *Sell people illegal items under the black market *Killed his friend Tommy without any remorse *Talked trash to Rhys and Fiona multiple times *Wanted to end the deal with Rhys after he got paranid *Made attempts to shoot and kill Fiona and Sasha after the deal went bad *Stalk Fiona, Sasha, Rhys and Vauhn to get revenge on them. Episode 2: Atlas Mugged *Joined Hugo P. Vasquez to find the Vault and the gortys project. *Obsessively Talked about his stalker love for Sasha. *along side Hugo P. Vasquez force Fiona and Rhys to open the Gortys Unit *Pointed a gun at Sasha after she presumably she told him she had no romantic feeling for him Episode 3: Catch a Ride *Attempted to Kill Rhys and the gang. *Held Sasha hostage (determined) *Assisted his mother, Vallory in finding the Gordys project. Gallery AugustKey.png 2014-11-25_00006-590x331.jpg|August making a deal 2014-11-24-00015-1.jpg|August lying to Tommy. August 4.PNG|August looking at the "vault key" August 2.PNG|August speaking with Fiona August 6.PNG August 5.PNG|August talking trash about Hugo august-gun-860.jpg|August shooting at Fiona ComeAtMeBro.PNG|August in Episode two Trivia *August was voiced by Nolan North, who has done many voices work such as Superboy from young justice, General Zod from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Deadpool, Penguin from the Arkham series, and David from the last of us. *His job is a black market fencer, he sells illegal items to the rich for a high price. *His real name is not "August" that is just his nickname, his real name is still unknown. *The meaning behind "August" is inspiring reverence or admiration; of supreme dignity or grandeur. *The nickname "August" could have been given to him to do his underlings having great respect for him. *Despite being a comic relief villain August has shown himself to be one of the more ruthless and cold hearted Telltale Games antagonist. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Paranoid Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Charismatic Category:Incompetent Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Comic Relief Category:Power Hungry Category:Gangsters Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Sadomasochists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Extremists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Disciplinarians Category:Smugglers Category:Crime Lord Category:Stalkers Category:Mastermind Category:Enforcer Category:Extortionists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Protective Category:Graverobbers Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Western Villains